Thomas Comes Home
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas has finally returned to Sodor after months of travelling the world, with his new friend Nia, and everyone is overwhelmingly happy to see him again, especially Emily. But although Thomas has returned, the Fat Controller is still looking for him, unaware of the news. When he does return, everything is back to normal, Thomas and Emily have lots of catching up to do.


A few days had passed since the Thin Controller heard the news that Thomas was on his way home, and Molly had moved out of the sheds to leave her berth for the new engine. She and James felt disappointed to be more separate, but felt assured to each other that they'd never be too far away. And now, Thomas was returning home again for everyone to rejoice and welcome.

The sun was rising over Tidmouth Sheds again. As the engines stirred and woke up together, they saw the Thin Controller arrive. He looked quite excited.

"Good morning to you all," he said. "I have received another call…from England, just this morning. Today is the day. Thomas will be home this evening."

All the engines smiled and whistled to this news.

"At last!" Percy whistled.

"Brilliant!" said Henry.

"Impressive!" said Gordon.

"How delightful!" added James.

"Oh, goodness me! My dear Thomas!" Emily bubbled.

"So be sure to all be at Knapford Station in time," said the Thin Controller. "You've all worked hard to arrange his welcoming home, and now shall be the time to do it."

Throughout the morning and afternoon, the engines all did whatever work they could. But Emily couldn't work at all. She kept beaming and bubbling away with excitement and thrill over the mere thought of seeing Thomas again after so long. As she was the only engine one who knew about his plan to see the world right from the start, she now wondered, what stories would he have to tell her? And what stories could she tell him? It would all come together in good time.

Then at last, as afternoon slowly turned into evening, all the engines who were invited for the welcome home gathered at Knapford Station wherever they could, and soon, everyone was gathered together for Thomas to come home to. Even Edward managed to make it so as to welcome Thomas home, as he had planned in the first place. The waiting was finally over. Thomas the Tank Engine would be home today, back with his Branch Line, Annie and Clarabel, all his friends, and of course, Emily. She could feel her heart racing so fast and her boiler bubbled so dearly. She could not believe that she would finally reunite with the love of her life again. All she could do was smile and bask in her joy.

"This will be a day long-remembered," said the Thin Controller. "Very soon, it will see the return of Thomas…"

Thomas and Nia has just passed through the final stretch of England, still singing of being friends to each other. Now, Thomas was very excited. His adventure was over. And at last, as evening began to fall, Thomas and Nia had made it through the Mainland, and were approaching Vicarstown Bridge. Thomas had not seen it for an entire half year! Here, at last on the border between Sodor and the Mainland, his big world adventure had come to an end. But just as they approached the bridge, Nia suddenly saw Thomas look downhearted and disappointed. After everything he and Nia had done together out in the world, he felt like he had to say goodbye.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" asked Nia.

"On the other side of that bridge is Sodor, Nia," said Thomas. "And when I get there, I'll be home again. But…I guess that means that you'll have to go home again too."

But Nia suddenly looked downhearted too. "That's not so easy for me, Thomas. The shed I used to live in isn't even there anymore."

"It isn't?"

"No, Thomas," said Nia. "I don't really have a home to go back to."

"You don't? Oh, Nia. I'm so sorry…" Then Thomas got an idea that made him cheer up immediately. "But that means you can come and stay on Sodor with me! I'm sure the Fat Controller won't mind. He loves having new engines to help out on his railway."

And with that, Thomas began his way across Vicarstown Bridge. "Come on, Nia. Welcome to Sodor!"

"I'm coming!" And Nia followed Thomas across Vicarstown Bridge, and onto Sodor. Thomas was home!

As they went along, they continued to sing of being friends. Everywhere she looked, Nia felt a sense of beauty and belonging on Sodor already. It was very different from Kenya where she used to live. Sodor was much more secluded and quiet in comparison. Peaceful and safe. She already felt less afraid, and she had Thomas there to help her through being new here.

And then, as they approached Knapford Station, continuing to repeat the melody, "We're Friends!" Thomas suddenly saw a sight he would remember forever.

On the set of signals, there was a huge banner that read, "WELCOME HOME." And from left to right, he saw all the following, singing with him and Nia. Oliver, Donald and Douglas, with Diesel and Daisy behind them, Philip, Henry, Edward, Percy, the Thin Controller, Gordon, with Duck behind him, James, Sir Robert, many cheering people, and most importantly of all, next to James…the love of his life, his beautiful emerald angel…Emily!

As Thomas and Nia came closer and closer, he took a glimpse to Emily, feeling a strong, powerful feeling bubbling inside him as she sang along with the other engines for his return. He was seeing her beautiful form again at last. He could not feel happier than he did now. And as Emily sang with the other engines, she looked at Thomas too, feeling her heart melt and flourish in a way she had never felt before. But before Thomas and Emily could enter the reunion they were looking forward to so much, he was greeted with a chorus of cheers, applause and whistles from everyone. Balloons flew into the air, and party sparkle showered down everywhere as Percy came forward with Gordon.

"Thomas!" Percy wheeshed. "You were gone so long, we thought you were never going to come home!"

"Even I missed you, Thomas," smiled Gordon.

"Congratulations, Thomas!" said the Thin Controller. "And who might this be?"

"Oh, Mr. Percival!" said Thomas. "This is my friend, Nia! I wouldn't have made it without her!"

"Hi, Nia!" Emily beamed.

"Hello," said Gordon.

"Welcome to Sodor!" said James.

"Thank you!" said Nia. "And hello to all of you too!"

"Nia is going to be staying here with us!" said Thomas. "I just need to speak to Sir Topham Hatt."

All of a sudden, this puzzled the Thin Controller. "But…I thought he'd be with you."

"Me? Why me?" asked Thomas, suddenly puzzled himself. Everyone suddenly went quiet and wondered as Percy spoke next.

"Because he went looking for you."

"We thought he must have found you and was bringing you home again," said Gordon.

Suddenly, the reunion turned into a mystery for everyone. Even Thomas. He looked at Emily, who looked to James with wonder. Everyone looked to the other one beside him or her and wrestled with thought. How did the Fat Controller not find Thomas, and yet Thomas came home?

"So…if he's not with you…" said Percy.

"Then…where in the world IS he?" Thomas asked.

Now the Thin Controller was not the only person to start panicking. He looked to all the engines and visitors. "Everyone stay calm now. He must still be out there looking for Thomas. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, be happy for Thomas. He's home again."

At that moment, out on the Pacific Ocean, there was a ferry, on its way back to Australia. The Fat Controller was onboard, exhausted, dreary, and even a little seasick, nearly ready to give up. He had been all over the world himself, just behind Thomas' trail by one country behind. But he still held onto the photograph of Thomas he had been carrying all this time on his travels. He was asking someone on the ferry if he could be of any help.

"Oh…I don't suppose you've seen this tank engine," he said wearily. "…blue…with the No. 1 on the side of him. He's called-"

"Thomas?!" answered the voice. It was Ace, on his way back home from his racing tour.

The Fat Controller suddenly looked alert. "Y-you know Thomas? Where was the last place you saw him?"

"It was in Arizona, in America," said Ace. "I was travelling on a racing tour across the globe…see, I wanted to get to my next race, and told Thomas to take me there…but we had a little accident before we reached the Salt Flats. Then form there, he left me to my races and left to find another engine who accompanied him, so he could apologize. Other than that, I do not know where he is."

"Oh, dear," said the Fat Controller. "What am I to do now?"

Back on Sodor, the Thin Controller had rushed into the office and started sending phone calls to every country he could think of, hoping to find any trace of the Fat Controller's current whereabouts. While he did this, all the engines resumed their reunion with Thomas, and took time for introductions with Nia.

"Here, Nia," said Thomas. "These are all my friends. This blue one to the left is Edward. He's one of the oldest engines on Sodor, and very kind too."

"Hello, Edward," said Nia.

"Welcome to Sodor, Nia," said Edward. "You seem like a very fine engine."

"This green engine here is Henry," said Thomas. "He's quite strong, and he loves the forest."

"A pleasure to meet you, Nia," said Henry.

"This big blue engine is Gordon," said Thomas. "He pulls the express for Sodor."

"Quite right, I do," said Gordon.

"This little green engine is my best friend, Percy," said Thomas. "He's cheerful and innocent."

"Hi, Nia," said Percy. "You're very colourful indeed."

"Thank you, Percy," said Nia.

"Those two black engines on the far left are Donald and Douglas," said Thomas. "They're practical, peppery and proud."

"Aye, it is a bonnie pleasure, Nia," they said together.

"Behind them are two diesels, Nia," Thomas said more quietly. "Diesel and Daisy. Just to warn you, Diesel can be troublesome, and Daisy usually only likes doing jobs she pleases to do."

"Hmm. Thank you, Thomas," said Nia.

"This little box cab is Philip. He's very chipper," said Thomas. Philip flashed a smile to Nia.

"That green tank engine next to Donald and Douglas, that's Oliver. And behind Gordon is Duck. They're the Great Western engines on this island."

"And, who are these last two engines to the right, Thomas?" asked Nia.

Emily heard Nia and perked up as she looked at Thomas.

"Oh. This red one is James. He's proud of his red coat. And the beautiful emerald one…is…E-Emily…" Thomas began to trail off. "She's…she's my…my…"

Thomas found himself staring at Emily now as he began to feel his love tweaking at his mind. Emily watched him too, feeling very excited over what he might do next.

"Yes, Thomas?" asked Nia. "What were you saying about Emily?"

Thomas looked to Nia again with a serious and longing look. "Please, Nia. I'll be just a moment…"

He suddenly reversed quickly back to the points, and switched to Emily's line. Emily's eyes widened and she smiled immensely as she watched Thomas come toward her. Thomas stared at her beautiful face, her lovely eyes and her amazing smile as he came closer and closer to her.

Without any pauses, he buffered to Emily, then kissed her twice on both cheeks, then buffered even closer and pressed his face to hers, cuddling her closely and purely and feeling his entire body feel so warm as he felt Emily's beautiful, soft, warm cheeks again after half a year.

"T-Thomas…" Emily gasped, with tears of joy filing her eyes, then leaking out down her cheeks. "I…I love you…"

"I'm here…" Thomas whispered. "I'm here, Emily…my beautiful emerald angel. I love you too…"

Everyone stared at this romantic sight as the two engines held each other closely for several minutes. Eventually, Thomas moved away from Emily, holding his smile to her as he reversed back to the points and returned to the line beside Nia. They had a lot of catching up to do, romantically and socially, but before that, they needed some time to take everything in, and of course to see how the Fat Controller was doing.

Nia had seen everything and looked at her friend. "Thomas? Do…do you mean to say…?"

"Yes, Nia," Thomas said surely. "That's Emily. She's beautiful, very kind and sweet to her friends, and she really knows her stuff…but what makes Emily so important…is that she is the love of my life. She's my beautiful emerald angel. And I'm her handsome cobalt star."

Nia smiled as she looked at Emily, and she smiled right back.

"Well, congratulations, Thomas," said Nia. "She looks very beautiful!"

"Thanks, Nia," said Emily. "I'm just so happy to meet you, and to have Thomas home again!"

That night, all the engines returned to their parts of the island, feeling very happy for Thomas' return. But of course, no one was happier than Emily. She needed a little time to take it all in, but she couldn't wait to catch up with Thomas, whenever that would be.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the Steam Team had returned, and Thomas told Nia all about it.

"This is where we live, Nia. Tidmouth Sheds. When I first came here, there used to be only six berths, and Edward lived here with us. Then these sheds were demolished and rebuilt with a seventh berth…for Emily. And then Edward eventually moved out to Wellsworth with Philip…and now, you can stay here with us. I'm sure the Fat Controller will be happy to welcome you himself."

"I hope so," said Nia as she backed into Edward's former berth…and Molly's former too, as James thought. All the engines looked at Nia, wondering how she felt with a new home and new family. Emily looked too, but found herself turning her eye to Thomas quite a lot.

"Well. I think I will really like it here," said Nia. "Thank you all for such a welcome, my new friends."

"Our pleasure, Nia," the other engines said together.

Suddenly, the Thin Controller came by, looking more relaxed and confident.

"Good news, everyone. I managed to contact the Sydney Harbour in Australia," he said. "I have learned that Sir Topham Hatt is onboard a ferry with a racing car called Ace. The Sydney Harbour manager has assured me he'll let Sir Topham know that Thomas has come home, and that he'll send Sir Topham on his way home as soon as he can. He'll arrange a fast express flight for him back to Sodor with a few stops on the way, of course. But he should be back by tomorrow afternoon."

All the engines felt better to hear this. The Fat Controller was on his way home too.

"Wonderful," they all said as the Thin Controller left.

"Well, I wonder what this Sir Topham Hatt is really like," said Nia.

"I'm sure he'll really like you, Nia," said Thomas. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, welcome home, Thomas," said Emily. "It's good to have you back after so long…"

The other engines spent a while, talking with Thomas and Nia until they all fell asleep, awaiting the Fat Controller's return.

Meanwhile, in Australia, it was still broad daylight when the Fat Controller and Ace arrived at Sydney Harbour. By now, he was bewildered and beaten to a pulp. He had still not found Thomas and had lost all hope as he stepped off the ferry. But then the harbour manager saw him and approached him.

"Excuse me, sir," he said. "Are you Sir Topham Hatt?"

"Yes, I am," said the Fat Controller. "Why?"

"Because I received a call from the Island of Sodor…from someone called Mr. Percival. He asked where you were, and he said to tell you that Thomas has made it home to Sodor."

"He WHAT?!" The Fat Controller gasped.

"Yes, sir," said the manager. "So, you are to get ready at once. I will arrange a fast express flight plan for you to the next nearest country, so you can get home to Sodor and see that he made it yourself."

"Thomas made it home?" the Fat Controller.

"He did, sir. You're not imagining things. Now come along now, so you can get on that plane!"

Before long, the Fat Controller was onboard a passenger plane and flying away from Australia to the next furthest country as could be reached, where he would board another plane to the next furthest country, and so on. Over the next several hours, as he set on every plane he was on, his mind was now wrestling very hard. He had been on a runaway train chase around almost the entire world to bring Thomas back to Sodor…and as it turned out, Thomas made it home himself. It was almost too much to accept after everything he had gone through across the globe. He would just have to find out for himself. At least with these flights back to Sodor, he could finally sleep well and regain his strength. By the time he had landed in England, he was feeling much better with energy than before.

Then from England, he took a smaller ferry on the sea, all the way back to Sodor. The entire journey had taken over half a day. By the time he saw Arlesburgh Harbour, where he would be dropped off, it was 5:00 p.m. in the afternoon.

As he neared the pier, the Fat Controller looked up and saw Cap'n Calles' ship still standing where it was. And on the other side of the pier was the Sea Emperor. As he looked up, he saw David standing on deck, his long hair blowing in the wind as he looked out to sea. He looked down and saw the Fat Controller, who performed a Navy salute to the young captain. David nodded and smiled as the Fat Controller's small ferry maneuvered along the side of the pier and dropped him off. He made his way up the pier, right to the railway, where he saw Duck waiting with a passenger train.

"Welcome back, sir," said Duck.

"Hello, Duck. So good to be back," said the Fat Controller. "Is it true? Has Thomas come home?"

"Yes, sir," said Duck. "I'll take you to Knapford. Your family is waiting for you." So the Fat Controller got onboard while Duck went on his way.

By 6:20 p.m., the Fat Controller finally arrived at Knapford Station and stepped onto the platform. As Duck made his way back home, the Thin Controller was there waiting with the keys to the office. The Fat Controller came forward and shook hands with the Thin Controller, who gave him the keys.

Then the Fat Controller opened the door and slowly stepped into his office again. It all dawned back to him as he felt at home again. He then sat down for a moment and held onto the telephone he loved so much with a smile.

Outside, he heard footsteps and came out of his office. There was his entire family ready and waiting. Stephen and Bridget were the first to speak.

"Grandfather!" they cheered together. The Fat Controller smiled, came forward and hugged his grandchildren. Then Lady Hatt came forward to welcome her husband back.

"Welcome home, dear," she said. And she and her husband hugged together.

"Welcome back, my dear brother!" Sir Lowham beamed. The Fat Controller smiled and patted his brother's shoulder.

"A thousand welcomes home, Bertram," said Dowager Hatt. And the Fat Controller hugged his mother too.

"Hello again. All of you," said the Fat Controller. "It's such a gift to see you all again after so long!"

Just outside the station, Thomas slowly came by with Nia and saw the Fat Controller. They had heard about his return and looked at each other in silence, wondering how to bring themselves to him. Then Thomas went forward first, winking to Nia.

While the rest of the Hatt's sat on a bench together, the Fat Controller still stood on the platform. Then he looked up and saw Thomas. For a few seconds, he did nothing. Then…

"Thomas!" he whispered with shock and surprise.

"Hello, sir," Thomas said a little nervously. "Welcome back…"

"…Thomas!" The Fat Controller suddenly exclaimed happily. "You are home! You made it back!"

Thomas smiled proudly. He and the Fat Controller were home now. But Thomas' smile suddenly turned to a look of worry.

"Ahem!" the Fat Controller suddenly said firmly. "Now, let's get down to it. Thomas, why did you run off onto that ferry and travel the world all by yourself?! You've been gone for half a year! And so was I, looking everywhere for you! We all wondered where you were! What were you thinking, running off to the open world without telling any of us?"

Thomas worriedly answered. "But sir…when I mentioned the idea to you, you said yourself that it would be marvelous if an engine went around the world! And you even told me to think of a way it could be done. I had met a race car named Ace and he mentioned the idea to me. He also had a ferry to catch the next day, and I saw that as my best chance. And you may remember, I once said I wanted to see the world, way back when I first came to this railway. And I've seen so many things and places over these past months. But I'm home now. I made it…"

For a few minutes, silence ensued between Thomas and the Fat Controller. Then the Fat Controller spoke again.

"You're right, Thomas. I did say those things. Perhaps time was against both of us in its own way. Perhaps you've been gone too long to be given repercussion for running off. So, Thomas…you are now the first engine to travel the world. You've seen five continents across the globe. Africa, North and South America, Asia, and Europe…how as your trip?"

"Oh, sir…" said Thomas. "Where do I start?"

Then Thomas blew his whistle. The Fat Controller then heard another whistle and saw an orange female engine come up beside Thomas.

"Well, I say. Who is this, Thomas?" he asked. "She looks like one fine engine."

"Sir, meet Nia," said Thomas. "I met her in Kenya, and she accompanied me on my world adventure ever since."

"Hello, Sir Topham Hatt," said Nia.

"My goodness. Hello, Nia," said the Fat Controller.

"I met Nia when I arrived in Kenya," said Thomas. "As it turned out, she wanted to see the world too. I wasn't very keen on that, since that was my wish too, but as we went along, we formed a fairly good friendship. We worked well through South America in Brazil, but Ace didn't like that too much. He wanted to get to his races more than see the world like Nia and I. When we were in North America in Arizona, he tricked us into racing each other as he wanted to get to his next race. Nia and I were separated and I was derailed overnight until I was helped on track again by some horses and an old steam engine. After that, I left Ace at the Salt Flats for his next race and decided to look for Nia again and apologize, starting from San Francisco."

"San Francisco?" said the Fat Controller. "I think I heard your whistle there!"

"You did?" asked Thomas. "Were you there?"

"Yes, I was," said the Fat Controller. "But I couldn't see you. It was so disappointing…"

"Hmm. If only I knew you were there…" said Thomas. "Anyway, I kept travelling the world, looking for Nia, but found no sign of her…until at last, I went to China and met Yong Bao again. Remember him? He was at the Great Railway Show in the Decorated Engine Competition."

"And he saw me in the mountains, sir," said Nia. "He tried calling to me, but then an avalanche came down on me. Then Thomas came along and rescued me! It was most exciting, and it was then when we decided to come to Sodor…and here we are."

"Which leads to something I mean to talk to you about, sir," said Thomas. "I thought I had to say goodbye to Nia when we came to Sodor again…but her shed in Kenya isn't there anymore. She doesn't have a home to go back to, and I wanted to tell you about her…but you weren't here when I reunited with all the other engines…but now that you're here…I want to ask. Is it okay if Nia lives here with us? I know you love having new engines coming along to help."

The Fat Controller looked at Nia, then smiled. "Of course Nia can stay!" he said. "She'll prove really useful to my railway, I'm sure."

"Oh! Thank you, sir!" whistled Nia. "I loved Sodor right from the moment I came here with Thomas!"

"Take me to Tidmouth Sheds then," said the Fat Controller. "You're most welcome to live there!"

"She already has been living there since yesterday, sir," said Thomas. "Mr. Percival arranged it for her."

"Very good," said the Fat Controller.

So Thomas, Nia and the Fat Controller all went back to Tidmouth Sheds. The engines were all there waiting for them. Nia and Thomas backed into their berths, and then the Fat Controller stepped out of Thomas' cab.

"Welcome home, sir!" All the engines whistled. The Fat Controller turned and smiled.

"Hello to you all!" he said. "It's good to be back with all of you again, on my railway! And Thomas is home too, I am so glad! Thomas has told me all about Nia here, and I'd like to assure all of you that she is most welcome to live on Sodor! She'll be staying with all of you at the sheds!"

"Thank you, sir!" Nia beamed.

"You're most welcome Nia," said the Fat Controller. "And welcome home again, Thomas! This truly is a glorious day."

That night, all the engines were asleep together at the sheds, except Thomas. He was beaming with so much happiness to be home again with the Fat Controller, and having Nia as part of the North Western Railway. Now that everyone was back home, he could finally start returning to his normal life slowly, but surely. He spent quite a while thinking deeply to himself about all the adventures he had, feeling even more wondrous to himself to be back home again after fulfilling his wish and seeing the world.

But then after what felt like an hour…something else peaked in Thomas' mind. He looked at Emily, who was fast asleep and mumbling in her dreams. After having some time to get used to Sodor again, it all began to come back to Thomas as he cast his eyes on her beautiful form. She looked so amazing with her lovely smokebox glimmering in the moonlight, and her lovely face showing all its peace. It was then that Thomas decided to make his move. He had not seen his love for half a year, and now he wanted to share his love with her again more than anything else.

He left his berth and turned around to Emily…then approached her in her berth for the first time in half a year as he gently touched her buffers.

"E…Emily?" he whispered nervously. Emily stirred a little and sighed.

"Emily?" he whispered again. Emily opened her eyes and yawned. Thomas' heart flipped as he heard such a cute sound from his angel again.

"Ohh," Emily yawned. "Thomas? What is it?"

Thomas looked right at Emily. "Come with me."

Emily suddenly lost all sleepiness and her eyes widened. She was now fully awake. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Thomas came even closer and began whispering something to her. Emily listened with a lovely smile at first, humming in agreement…until she suddenly gasped and her eyes widened with excitement. Thomas finished talking and looked at his angel. Emily was smiling very happily at him. Her eyes began to shine and fill with tears. Thomas could feel his eyes tearing up too as he smiled right at her.

"Well…what do you say, Emily? Will you come with me tonight?" he asked.

Emily's tears left her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Her heart was flipping so excitedly as she suddenly buffered up and gave Thomas a big nuzzle on his cheeks, cuddling him lovingly for a minute or two. When she let go, she looked into his eyes and spoke up.

"Y…you don't know how much I've wanted you to ask that, dear," she whispered, still crying happily. "Well, maybe you do. It's been half a year of us without each other…and I…I'd LOVE to do it with you!"

"Really?" Thomas asked happily. "Do you really want to?"

Emily puckered up and kissed his lips. "I love you, dear," she whispered. "And I really do want to do this with you. Where are we going?"

"Come with me, my beautiful emerald angel." Thomas coupled to Emily and gently pulled her out into the moonlight. Then together, they huffed into the night.

Everywhere they went, they heard crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the night. Thomas looked at his Emily, and she flashed a happy smile. The two lovers huffed across the beautiful lands of grass, trees and stations, gazing up at the moon. The cool air also felt good against their boilers.

At last, they reached the absolute perfect place for what Thomas had whispered to her. Black Loch. The place where their love begun, grew and blossomed. The place where Thomas asked Emily on their first date, where she revealed why she changed her ways then gave him his first kiss, where they shared their first Valentines' Day, had their anniversary, and where they shared immense love together before he left to see the world.

"Here we are," Thomas said out loud, knowing they could talk normally now that they were on their own.

"I might've known it would be Black Loch," Emily said playfully.

They took as long as they wished to admire Black Loch, together again. The deep-blue night sky filled with twinkling stars, the bright full moon, the calm, smooth lake and silence of the night air. It was without a doubt, the most beautiful place on Sodor. Nowhere else could compare to Black Loch's majestic feel, much more so for Thomas, to see it again after half a year made it even more beautiful for him. He had secretly wished to be back here with Emily throughout his entire adventure, and now his wish had come true. As they looked to the stars, Thomas yawned, his gaze on the sky making him feel sleepy. Then suddenly, Thomas remembered why they were out here. He blushed and began to feel shaky all over his boiler.

"Emily?" he shook.

"Yes, Tommy?" she whispered happily.

"We're here again…after half a year," said Thomas. "I'm home again, with you at long last. I never stopped thinking about you on my adventures. There is SO much for me to tell you, and I'm sure you have a lot to tell me too…but I don't think we could share all of that in one night."

"Hmm. Maybe not, Thomas," said Emily.

"So, with that in mind," said Thomas. "All I want tonight is to hold you, cuddle you, kiss you and do whatever else I can…to feel your love for me again! It's been held back too long for both of us."

Emily smiled. "I agree, Thomas," she replied. "I just want to hold you, cuddle, kiss and exchange every drop of love we have for each other tonight. We can certainly tell our stories some other time. But tonight, I just want you, and you alone…"

"I…I want you…I want you, Emily," Thomas whispered. "I love you so much…I've been away so long…please, Emily…please let me give you all my love."

Emily gasped happily. After half a year of simple, friend-like kisses from Percy, Donald and Douglas, and no kisses at all from Thomas, she suddenly felt her romantic, seductive side creeping into her boiler.

"Oh, Thomas. Please kiss me…I've been waiting for this more than anything in my life…" she pleaded. "Kiss me…kiss…kiss me…"

Thomas very gently buffered to Emily and at long last, began kissing her cheeks after his big world adventure. As soon as his lips touched her cheek, he moaned very loudly as he felt her soft, warm and sweet skin again. He watched as her cheek pressed inward a little against his lips, and with every kiss he gave her, he made sure to be as long as he could, to please her and himself together. Her face was just as soft and warm as he remembered, and as he felt the sweet taste of peaches and strawberries he imagined she had, he kept whispering her name over and over.

Emily moaned loudly too as she felt her cobalt star's lips softly nurturing her cheeks again. It all flooded back to her how she loved his kisses. Everything was perfect again. She had Thomas back, and his love with him. Every time she moaned, Thomas' heart tingled excitedly. He had not heard all the beautiful sounds she'd make like this in a long time, and hearing them again made him so happy, he nearly cried.

"Oh, Emily!" he gasped. "I'm so happy to be with you again! I could kiss you for hours…"

"Well, keep going, Tommy," Emily giggled. "Let me see how much you remember."

Thomas smiled deeply and began nibbling her cheeks between his lips, playfully pinching her lovely skin.

"My…ooh…my cheeks are so tingly…" Emily whispered. Then as Thomas gently dotted his tongue on her cheeks while he nibbled her skin, she felt more excited. "Yes…oh, yes, Thomas! Play with my cheeks…oh, Tommy…"

Thomas kept nibbling Emily's cheeks for fifteen minutes, all while he kept listening to her whimpers, giggles and squeals, which made his heart soar and glow.

Then he came to the two parts he knew he'd love the most aside from kissing her lips again. Thomas closed his lips around Emily's cheek and very gently began sucking on it, just like he did before he went on his adventure. He absolutely loved the feeling of her skin being pulled into his mouth ever-so slightly, then being softly let go, followed by more music to his ears as Emily moaned and giggled even more and rubbed her nose to his.

"Oh…Thomas…" she moaned. "That…that's it…ooh…Tommy…"

Then Thomas let go for a moment, then opened his mouth again. In only a few seconds, he began licking Emily's cheeks so slowly and gently. Now he could taste her sweet skin all the way, making him feel so warm inside. He suddenly felt so light, almost as if he were floating on air with her. But nothing made him feel more wildly romantic than hearing her voice again.

"Oh! Thomas!" Emily gasped loudly. "Thomas!"

"Mmm…you're so tasty, Emily…so sweet…" he teased as he began licking her cheeks a little quicker. This made Emily begin to tingle all over inside. She could feel a warm, powerful spell being cast inside her. She began shaking with uncontrollable love as Thomas kept licking her face and teasing her with his words.

"Are you gonna let off steam, my angel? Let off steam, Emily…it's okay. Show how much you love me…"

That was more than enough for Emily. "Tommy…Thomas!" she gasped. "I...I…I'm gonna…!"

Then, without warning, Emily let off a long hiss of steam, squealing loudly and blowing her whistle loud and long. Thomas laughed so much from happiness as he saw this romantic sight again, then he shuddered deeply as he felt her steam drift along his face, making him feel even warmer, until she appeared through the steam and suddenly kissed him just over his upper lip and held her lips there for half a minute.

"I love you so much, Emily…" Thomas panted. "Did you love that?"

"Oh, Thomas," Emily said, nearly crying. "I loved that so much! I think all this time spent waiting was worth it so far…"

Then both engines took some time to relax and rest for a while. Thomas felt very happy to release all the love he had held back for Emily…until she looked seductive again and touched her cheeks to his.

"Now it's your turn to get teased, my handsome cobalt star," she purred smoothly. When Thomas heard her purring again, he blushed so deep, he nearly fainted.

And then Emily resumed her long overdue lovemaking to Thomas. She puckered her lips and kissed his cheek, right on that special spot she marked all those years ago.

"E-EMILY!" Thomas wheeshed loudly. Emily giggled at his reaction and knew this would be one night they'd never forget, ever. She took as much time as she could kissing him, letting her soft, warm lips cuddle and caress his cheeks with every kiss she gave him, all while he kept whimpering and gasping passionately from feeling his angel's love again.

"Emily…E-Em…" he moaned. "I love you so much…I love you more than anything in the whole world…and I know that truly now."

Emily blushed as she placed one more big kiss on his special spot. "Aww, Thomas…I know you're truly right…"

Then she closed her lips around his cheek and began to very gently suck on it, making Thomas blush and exclaim joyfully. Her sucking lips tickled his cheeks so much, he burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Emily! Emily!" he laughed. "Oh, I love your lips so much!"

"Oh, Tommy," Emily giggled. "That's only the beginning…"

After ten minutes of sucking his cheeks, Emily let go, and slowly reached her pink tongue out to Thomas. Thomas watched so intently, his eyes nearly hurt. Then when Emily began licking his cheek gently and teasingly, he gasped sharply, then shuddered all over.

"Cinders and Ashes! Emily! That feels so good!" he gasped.

"Mmm…You're very yummy, Tommy," Emily teased. "Do you like my tongue?"

"E-Emily! Emily!" Thomas panted. "I LOVE it! Good girl, Emily!"

Emily giggled happily as she kept going, moving to his other cheek and licking it even slower and purely. It didn't take long for Thomas to feel a spell of his own building up.

"E…Emily…" he breathed. "I…I…!"

Emily knew what was going to happen and kept licking his face just a little more…until Thomas let off steam too. He blew his whistle long too, laughing so much before he took time to catch his breath, while Emily waited.

"Did you love that, my handsome cobalt star?" she smiled happily.

"That…that felt so wonderful, Emily," whispered Thomas. "Thank you so much..."

"We're not done yet, Thomas," Emily whispered. "Whenever you're ready…come here." And she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

Thomas knew what was coming next. He took one more minute to regain himself, then he puckered his lips too. And now came what they wanted to do most of all. Their lips came together and captured each other in a very deep, passionate and steamy kiss. Their lips flared with such warmth and joy and their tongues met each other again, coming together in such a dance of pleasure and love, Thomas and Emily felt like they were losing their minds, but they didn't care. This was the best thing that ever happened to them after such a long time being separated. It was true magic for both of them tonight, and they did not want it to end anytime soon.

Eventually, their lips finally popped apart and they both gasped for all the air they had spent for several minutes, but they still didn't feel like they had done enough. After they had regained their breath, Emily looked into Thomas' eyes, and had one more idea she wanted to share.

"Thomas…" she whispered. "It's time…"

"For what, my love?" Thomas whispered.

Emily kissed his nose and whispered again. "Please…please let us kiss together continuously. Come here. Bond with me again, Thomas. I'm all yours to love forever!"

Thomas knew this was it. They would make so much love, it would probably never be topped by any other couple on Sodor. He winked and whispered what to do. Then Emily leaned over just a little to the left, and Thomas did the same. They were ready.

"I love you, Emily," he said. "Are you ready?"

"I love you too, Thomas," she answered. "Yes. I'm ready now."

Now came the final part of this night of long overdue passion, joy, and very steamy lovemaking for Thomas and Emily. They came right together, holding their leaned position slightly to the left, and as Thomas began kissing Emily's cheek over and over, she did the same. Now they could kiss each other's cheeks at the same time for a change. It seemed almost too magical to be true, but it was happening. Then they began nibbling and licking each other's cheeks too, which made them both whistle very happily. Thomas and Emily were so happy, they both began to cry as they exchanged each and every kiss to their cheeks and nose without any pauses now.

"Ohh! Ooh! Ahh, Thomas, my handsome cobalt star! I love you! Ohh!" Emily sobbed, her warm tears dripping onto her cheeks, and Thomas' too.

"Aww! Oh, I love you! I love you, Emily! My beautiful emerald angel!" Thomas sobbed.

And so, the emerald angel and cobalt star kept this ritual going on for nearly two hours. They held each other together, slightly leaned off to the side, kissing and licking each other's cheek repeatedly and feeling their spell of warmth and joy becoming stronger and stronger inside them, until at long last, it couldn't be held back. It had to be cast out.

"Emily…Emily!" Thomas finally groaned. "I'm-Ahh…I'm…I'm gonna burst!"

"Yes! Oh, yes! Me too, Thomas!" Emily squealed. "I can't…I c-can't hold my steam in!"

"Me neither, Emily!" Thomas groaned. "We'll do it together!"

"Oh, Thomas!" Emily wailed as they both felt their steam build up so strongly in their boilers.

"EMILY!"

"THOMAS!"

And what followed, was the biggest, warmest hiss of steam that had ever been let off from any steam engine. Thomas and Emily screamed with near-impossible joy and love as they whistled as loud and long as they possibly could. Never had they exchanged so much love together, at such a degree, and after so much time apart.

Finally, Thomas and Emily's energy began to subside and calm down. Their fireboxes and boilers slowly began to cool, and they finally decided they had done enough for the night. So for about twenty minutes more, Thomas and Emily spent that time calming down and kissing much more softly to each other's lips, enjoying the gentle, soft feeling of every kiss. They didn't do anything seductive now. This time, they were just gentle soft kisses, until at last, Emily yawned sleepily.

"Ohh…time for bed, Tommy," she whispered. "That…that was so…much…fun…the most fun I think we've ever had."

"Oh, yes, Emily," Thomas yawned. "I've never felt so happy and in love for as long as I've lived…That was absolutely worth it…going all around the world, and back again to you…and tonight…"

He moved in closer to Emily, pressing his cheeks right to hers. They looked into each other's shining, glimmering eyes.

"Oh, Tommy," Emily whispered happily. "I can't be any happier than I am right now, to have shared so much love with you again, after such a long time not having you here. You're the most handsome, adventurous, brave and best engine in my life…are you as happy as I am, to be with me again?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Emily," Thomas whispered. "You're romantic, wise, and incredibly beautiful and sexy if I say so myself. I love you more than any other couple on Sodor could ever love each other."

Emily flashed all her teeth with a big smile. By now, both of them were getting very sleepy, ready to settle down for the night from their love.

"I feel just the same about you, Thomas," Emily said lovingly. To this, Thomas kissed her lips again.

"After everything I've seen in the world…I know I will NEVER have a real home without you, my beautiful emerald angel. You are what makes Sodor my home, Emily...and you will always make it my home, forever."

Emily gave his cheek a soft, gentle kiss and whispered very softly.

"I love you, Thomas."

"I love you too, Emily."

By now, the bask of warmth and love they were feeling, and the beauty of Black Loch made them even sleepier than ever. Thomas and Emily's eyelids became heavier and heavier by the second. He touched their cheeks together so they could feel that each other were there. Not a second after they did this, they wished each other a good night's sleep.

"Sweet Dreams, my dear, handsome Thomas. Welcome home."

"Sweet Dreams, my sweet, beautiful Emily."

They kissed once more, then Thomas and Emily drifted off into a calm, peaceful, deep sleep at Black Loch with the gentle night air blowing softly over them and cuddling each other very gently. They slept with the biggest smiles their faces would ever wear. Thomas and Emily, in that very moment were more united and bonded together than any other couple could ever be on the Island of Sodor. Their pure love was more powerful than any others on the whole Island. As Thomas and Emily continued to sleep together in undying love, one thing was clear. They still had a lot of catching up to do…so many stories they would share together. Stories about Thomas' adventures, and stories Emily had to tell about what happened while he was away.

* * *

Thomas is home at last! Yes, this story is an M rating, but when it's been six months since Thomas and Emily expressed their love for each other, this had to be their most passionate lovemaking ever, so there was no way this couldn't be anything other than an M rating. And if anyone has a problem with me using the title of a Railway Series book for this type of story, then too bad, get over it. This was of course my major goal of 2019, spending most of the year doing stories without Thomas, and while I think we could have had maybe two or three more stories without him on Sodor, I'm happy enough with the amount we did get done. There is a hell of a lot of catching up between Thomas and Emily, and that's what the next story is all about. So please, tell us what you all thought of this story and we will see you all next time.


End file.
